The present invention relates to novel nitrile and aldoxime indane compounds and compositions having a fragrant musk-like aroma, and to processes for their preparation.
Musk fragrances are in great demand for use in various products such as in perfumes, colognes, cosmetics, soaps and others. However, natural musk, which is obtained from the Asian musk deer, is extremely scarce and is quite expensive. Accordingly, fragrance chemists have spent considerable time searching for synthetic products which duplicate or closely simulate this natural musk scent.
As a result of these research efforts, a number of different synthetic musks have been discovered. Among such synthetic compounds are the acetyl indanes described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,908, compounds of the formulas ##STR1## which may be employed, if desired, in combination with acetyl tetrahydronaphthalenes of the formula ##STR2## Similarly, Fehr et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta, Vol. 72, pp. 1537-1553 (1989) discusses such synthetic musks as those of the formula ##STR3## wherein R is either H or CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,748 discloses formylated and acetylated indane musks, including those of the formulas ##STR4##
Other acetyl indanes, such as 6-acetyl-1,1,3,3,5-pentamethylindane, 5-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethylindane and 6-acetyl-5-ethyl-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethylindane, are disclosed in French Patent No. 1,392,804 (as reported in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 63, p. 1681d (1965)).
European Patent Publication 0 301 375 A2 describes formylated tetralins, such as 1,1,2,4,4-pentamethyl-6-formyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene, and their utility as synthetic musks.
Certain synthetic nitrile indane and tetralin compounds having musk aroma properties have also been described in the literature. For example, De Simone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,719, discusses the nitrile indane musk compound 1,1,2,3,3,5-hexamethylindane-6-nitrile, a compound of the formula ##STR5## Christenson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,786 describes the nitrile tetralin musk compounds 1-methoxy-3,5,5,8,8-pentamethyl-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalene-2-carbonitri le and 3-ethyl-1-methoxy-5,5,8,8-tetramethyl-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalene-2-carb onitrile. Similarly, Kulka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,853 discusses 1,1,4,4-tetramethyl-alkyl-nitrile-tetrahydronaphthalene musk perfume compositions. Christenson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,786 and Kulka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,853 also describe processes for the preparation of nitrile compounds involving oximation and oxime dehydration.
New and/or better musk aroma compounds are needed. The present invention is directed to this as well as other important ends.